


[podfic] let me be (your favorite star on the best night)

by Annapods



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that she wishes none of this had happened—honestly, the biggest part of her is glad that Nomi isn’t going through this alone—it’s just that she wishes she could get a handle on what it’s like for Nomi to have seven other people pop in and out of her life whenever they want to and feel exactly what she’s feeling.</p><p>written by socallmedaisy</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] let me be (your favorite star on the best night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me be (your favourite star on the best night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173630) by [socallmedaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/lmbyfsotbn) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xuzyeay2i4e3iql/AADC9vigcc1J7pdQYYeiQFWBa?dl=0)

part 1

part 2

part 3

part 4

**Author's Note:**

> read quickly square  
> thanks for listening !


End file.
